Neverland
| Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = Canada | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = 0, formerly 6000 | Creators = Frank Tieri; Georges Jeanty | First = | Last = X-Men Vol 2 204 | Quotation = Mutantkind's greatest enemy? Canada, apparently. | Speaker = Beast | HistoryText = Neverland was a mutant concentration camp created by Box under Malcolm Colcord's orders. It also doubled as a recruitment center for Weapon X operatives. Upon their arrival in Neverland, the mutants had their minds read by Jack-in-the-Box, and had their hands marked by a green letter 'M' if their powers were useful to the Program, and seemingly executed if they were seen as useless or dangerous. All mutants were kept under a power suppression field generated by Leech, but they still tried to rebel on at least one occasion (on day 701). The mutants were used for several different purposes: Some were turned into Weapon X's agents or used for their experimentation subjects. Some were acquired by Ord of the Breakworld for the BeneTech Laboratories geneticist Kavita Rao in order to create the Hope Serum. When the camp was shut down on day 724, they terminated all remaining mutants. The total deaths numbered around six thousand. Beast later visited an empty Neverland while searching for data to help him save mutants from extinction after M-Day. Panicking upon reading Neverland's extermination reports, he ran outside, only to be mocked by Dark Beast. They teamed up in their search of a solution to reverse the M-Day. Failing in his quest, Beast came back to Neverland, intending to bury each mutant in an individual grave, when it was possible. He gave a final thought to his fellow mutants who died in the camp: allies, comrades, enemies, and strangers, and left. Neverland was seen by the Evolutionaries, who accused Cyclops of failing to protect mutanity from humankind. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Staff * Dr. Windsor * Box-armored soldiers and Boxbots. Prisoners * Ape * Siena Blaze * Bulwark (Oswald Boeglin) * Leech * Jack-in-the-Box (Jack Mead) * Lil' Diamond (Lillian Crawley) * Maggott (Japheth) * Cecilia Reyes * Random (Marshall Stone III) * Omerta (Paulie Provenzano) * Reaper (Pantu Hurageb) * Tar Baby * Mr. Taylor * Mrs. Taylor * Billy Taylor * Wendy Taylor * Wildside (Richard Gill) * Around 6000 mutants Earth-41001 * Director Jeffries * Marauders * Dani Moonstar Earth-58163 * Weapon X * Madison Jeffries Alternate Realities Earth-41001 The Neverland Camp was at some point removed from Canada and built on the Moon, in order to stay unrevealed from the X-Men researches. The place is managed by the Director Jeffries, under Sinister's control. There was keep under lock the drugged Dani Moonstar. When she tried to wake up, helped by Hela, Jeffries over-drugged her without effects, and she was finally terminated on Sinister's order, making her resurrect as a Valkyrie. There were also kept the Summers' and LeBeau's children abducted by Sinister, looking for all the Summers genome (Gambit being a clone of Cyclops), and the Marauders were stationed there. Earth-58163 Neverland was a mutant concentration camp during the war between mutants and humans. Madison Jeffries was imprisoned there and forced to design anti-mutants weapons by the Weapon X. He was driven crazy by this period. His brother Lionel was also captured and force to perform his bio-manipulations powers on mutants, possibly in Neverland as well. | Notes = * It has been hinted that former X-Men Omerta and Cecilia Reyes were killed in Neverland. However, it was later stated that Omerta did not die, and Cecilia Reyes has been shown alive and well since. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Weapon X Bases